finally, a hero
by winkiesempress
Summary: Ryouta ingin menjadi pahlawan. For #HEROISCHChallenge.


Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n** : ini agak sinetronis gaes maafkan aku ;;;; minim dialog. dan btw, ini semacam kidfic (?) tapi kuberi rating T karena sesuatu. apalah /serah/

* * *

 **finally, a hero**

by winkiesempress

untuk #HEROISCHChallenge

* * *

Ryouta ingin menjadi pahlawan.

Seperti yang selalu ia lihat di televisi ruang tengah, yang terkadang hanya menampakkan gelombang statis, yang suaranya terkadang bergetar hingga Ryouta tak bisa mendengar dialog apa yang diucapkan tokoh favoritnya. Tapi Ryouta tetap duduk bersabar, menanti visual dalam layar kaca menjadi cukup jelas untuk bisa menghibur lagi.

Ryouta selalu mengagumi sosok pahlawan yang ditontonnya tiap sore, sebelum langit benar-benar menjemput senja, kemudian menggelap, dan ibunya akan meneriaki Ryouta untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Ryouta tak bisa melupakan sosok lelaki biasa yang bisa berganti kostum sewaktu-waktu, terbang menuju di mana kejahatan terjadi, mengalahkan peran-peran antagonis dan menuai sorak-sorai bahagia dari rakyat yang semula tertindas.

Ryouta mencoba segalanya; mulai dari menarik seprai lusuh bertambal untuk dijadikan jubah, melompat dari kursi rapuh demi belajar terbang, membuat topeng dari kertas, menyerukan mantra-mantra yang biasa dipekikkan pahlawan di televisi saat berubah. Ryouta memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, merapalkan rangkaian kata yang dipercayanya ajaib dalam hati, membuka mata dengan amat perlahan berharap ia telah berubah. Ryouta berkhayal air yang tiap hari diminumnya ialah ramuan ajaib yang bisa memberi kekuatan super. Ryouta mengikuti semua cara yang ia saksikan, tapi tidak ada yang berubah.

Namun Ryouta tak pernah menyerah. Ryouta tak pernah menganggap ia ditipu ilusi seperti bagaimana teman-temannya telah berasumsi. Ryouta keluar dari sekolah dasar beberapa waktu lalu, sementara para teman memandangnya prihatin, dan Ryouta hanya mengatakan ia punya kekuatan super dan harus sekolah di tempat khusus. Ryouta melihat sang ibu meneteskan air mata saat bicara dengan kepala sekolah, mengatakan hal mengenai finansial, biaya, ekonomi, hal-hal yang hanya bisa membuat anak seusia Ryouta memiringkan kepala sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, Ryouta bertanya mengapa ia harus meninggalkan sekolah, pula dilarang untuk pergi ke sana lagi, dan ibu membentaknya sambil menangis; _kau tidak usah banyak tanya._ Ryouta mengangguk, kemudian mengingat-ingat adakah mantra atau kekuatan super untuk melenyapkan air mata.

Ryouta menonton segala macam acara pahlawan. Mulai dari yang tokohnya pria berotot gagah berani, sekelompok anak kecil bernyali besar, maupun perempuan-perempuan penyihir pembawa kebaikan. Ryouta melihat bagaimana seorang gadis bersayap menebarkan bubuk bercahaya, lalu seisi kota bersinar dengan senyum dan tawa. Ryouta ingin membeli bubuk ajaib itu. Akhir-akhir ini, terlalu banyak kepedihan berputar di depan mata Ryouta.

Ryouta ingat, saat itu tengah malam. Ryouta menggerutu karena ia terjaga dari mimpinya terbang di atas gedung-gedung mewah. Terkadang Ryouta membuat dunia imajiner, di mana pada malam hari ia adalah pahlawan tak bernama, yang diam-diam menyelinap dari kamar tidur, menjelma pria berkekuatan super dan memberantas kejahatan. Saat fajar hendak menyapa ia akan kembali lagi lewat jendela kamar yang engselnya sudah rusak. Malam itu semuanya terjadi dalam mimpi dan Ryouta sudah bahagia sekali. Tapi Ryouta terbangun pukul setengah satu lebih lima belas, oleh nada tinggi dengan suara berat, lalu suara isakan perempuan di ruang tengah.

Ryouta bergumam dalam hati, ayahnya pulang. Tapi kenapa ayahnya tidak pulang dengan pelukan hangat dan seplastik penuh buah tangan seperti yang biasa Ryouta lihat di serial kesayangan? Dulu, guru sekolah dasarnya juga pernah berkisah, bahwa ayah adalah sosok pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Ryouta mempercayai itu. Ryouta mempunyai sederet rencana untuk menanyai ayahnya, bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekuatan super. Mungkin kekuatan ajaib untuk menciptakan lembaran-lembaran uang. Ah, tapi Ryouta rasa sang ayah memiliki kekuatan ajaib untuk menghilang. Ryouta tak pernah menemukan sosoknya saat ia membuka mata kala mentari terbit, terkadang melihat ayah meracau dengan botol di meja makan, lalu menghilang lagi. Apa yang ayahnya katakan, apa yang ayahnya minum, Ryouta selalu bertanya-tanya. Mungkin sejenis mantra dan likuid ajaib pemberi kekuatan. Ah, mungkin kapan-kapan Ryouta boleh mencobanya.

Malam itu, Ryouta mendengar ayahnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak begitu akrab di telinganya, tapi Ryouta merasa pernah dengar. Oh, rupanya kata-kata yang kerap diucapkan peran antagonis di film aksi dewasa, di mana ibu selalu mengganti _channel_ tiap kali tayang. Ibu bilang itu bukan tontonan anak kecil, kata-katanya tidak pantas ditiru, lalu ibu akan menggerutu mengapa acara seperti itu ditayangkan sore-sore. Ryouta tidak mengerti, tapi ia menurut. Lantas kenapa ayah menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk meneriaki ibu? Jangan-jangan ayahnya adalah peran antagonis meski memiliki kekuatan super?

Maka Ryouta mengintip dari pintu yang telah dimakan rayap, melihat ayah menampar ibu, dan tangisan ibu kian terdengar. Ryouta ingin menjerit, ayah, itu salah, itu tidak boleh. Tapi Ryouta hanya terdiam di sana tanpa nyali untuk menyela. Ternyata ayahnya benar-benar tokoh jahat. Ryouta mengumpulkan keberanian, sedikit demi sedikit, meski kakinya gemetar melihat mata ayah merah dan melotot, bersiap membela ibu.

Tapi ayah keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu sebelum Ryouta sempat mengorasikan pembelaan. Ryouta bertanya pada ibu, _apa yang terjadi?_ Namun ibu membentak dan menyuruh Ryouta kembali ke kamar. Ibu menangis.

Maka, hingga kini, Ryouta mengunjungi toko-toko mencari bubuk kebahagiaan, belajar mantra mengubah orang menjadi baik, mencari ayahnya di sudut-sudut kota. Tapi semua orang berkata bubuk kebahagiaan itu tidak ada. Pun ayahnya tiada di mana-mana. Ryouta ingin menemui guru sekolah dasarnya yang lampau, bertanya-tanya apakah pahlawan dapat berubah menjadi sosok antagonis, karena ayahnya begitu. Jika Ryouta sudah belajar terbang, belajar memiliki kekuatan super, haruskah suatu saat nanti Ryouta melawan ayahnya sendiri?

Kemudian Ryouta menjadikan ayah sebagai target utama, ia harus mencari ayahnya, membawa ayah pulang dan menjadikannya orang baik. Membiarkan ayahnya pergi malam itu adalah salah satu kegagalannya dalam usaha menjadi pahlawan.

Dia meneruskan menyaksikan serial pahlawan di televisi, meneruskan upaya-upaya belajar terbang dan belajar mantra, meneruskah usaha menemukan kekuatan super tersembunyi. Mungkin ia harus belajar sulap juga, kemudian menyulap makanan setengah basi di meja makan menjadi harum kembali. Mungkin ia juga dapat menyulap persedian beras yang tinggal satu kali makan menjadi utuh kembali. Atau menyulap bajunya yang sobek menjadi sempurna seperti semula. Lalu, menyulap lembaran-lembaran uang menjadi tiada pernah habis.

Suatu hari, sambil menanti serial kesayangan dimulai, Ryouta menyetel televisi terlalu awal dan acara berita yang memenuhi layar. Ryouta melihat wajah ayah di dimensi lain layar kaca. Tangannya diborgol, di sekitarnya polisi dan jeruji besi. Ryouta baru belajar membaca sebelum keluar dari sekolah, maka aksara yang berjajar di kotak di bawah sosok ayah tak terbaca jelas. Ia bisa membaca merampok dan sebagainya, tapi Ryouta tak terlalu mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu.

Lalu ibu datang, menekan tombol power televisi, berkata Ryouta tak boleh menyetelnya sebelum tepat jam empat sore. Ryouta bertanya, _apakah ibu tidak merindukan ayah?Tadi aku melihat wajah ayah._ Ibu menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Ryouta pikir ibunya berdusta.

Ryouta tak bisa melindungi senyum ibunya, tak bisa mencegah ayahnya pergi. Suatu malam, kala gemintang penuh menyemarakkan kanopi gulita, Ryouta enggan memasuki rumah dan bertanya pada angkasa, _apakah ia benar-benar bisa menjadi pahlawan? Pahlawan yang melindungi kebahagiaan orang banyak. Pahlawan yang melindungi nyawa yang terancam. Bisakah? Kalau bisa, kenapa ibu tidak tersenyum? Kenapa ayah tidak pulang dan menjadi orang baik?_

* * *

"Pahlawan itu tidak harus memiliki kekuatan super."

Suatu hari ibu berkata, tanpa air mata nan meleleh saat suasana hati sedang baik. Ibu tengah menggosok piring dengan busa sabun, membilasnya, sementara Ryouta mengeringkan. Ryouta baru saja bertanya tentang kekuatan super dan ia takjub ibu menjawab tanpa bentakan.

Maka Ryouta bertanya lagi,"Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa menjadi pahlawan kalau mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan?"

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau akan belajar sejarah," ibu menjelaskan,"dan menemukan nama-nama pahlawan yang berjuang mempertahankan tanah air di berbagai negara."

Rasa kuriositas Ryouta masih menumpuk. "Tapi, sekarang tidak ada perang di sini. Bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi pahlawan di masa kini?"

Ibunya tersenyum tipis, senyum paling indah yang pernah Ryouta lihat. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi senyum ibu, begitu pikir Ryouta. Bahkan artis-artis cantik yang memerankan _heroine_ di serial favoritnya.

"Ryouta, orang yang berbuat baik untuk banyak orang juga bisa disebut pahlawan. Apalagi yang banyak berkorban."

Kemudian Ryouta teringat bagaimana ibu selalu makan dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit darinya, bagaimana sang ibu tak pernah ikut memakan lauk yang enak-enak—yang amat langka mereka dapatkan, bagaimana ibu tak jarang tidur beralas tikar lusuh saat Ryouta memonopoli kasur, bagaimana ibu pergi pagi-pagi untuk bekerja dan pulang dengan peluh. Ryouta memandang sang ibu. "Kalau begitu, apakah Ibu pahlawan?"

Senyum ibu merekah lagi, kali ini dengan luka. "Bukan, Ryouta. Ibu rasa semua yang Ibu lakukan belum cukup untuk disebut pahlawan."

Ryouta menggeleng. "Tapi bagiku Ibu adalah pahlawan."

Sunyi sejenak.

"Dan aku juga ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk Ibu."

* * *

Maka, suatu masa kala Ryouta berjalan di sudut kota bersama ibu yang membawa belanjaan, rezeki tak terduga atas kebaikan manager tempat ibu bekerja, Ryouta berjanji akan mempertahankan tiap senyum ibu yang kala itu mengembang di sisinya. Namun sekelompok pria berwajah seram datang, menodongkan senjata, mengancam ibu untuk menyerahkan harta. Ibu menolak, berlari. Tersandung batu dan jatuh, makanan kesukaan yang dibeli susah payah tumpah ke jalanan nan kotor.

Ryouta memutuskan untuk menjadi tembok bagi sang ibu kala pelatuk ditarik.

Ia tumbang, bersamaan dengan pekikan ibu, bersamaan dengan jeritan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba lewat, dan para penjahat pun lari. Seseorang menelepon ambulans. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, ibu memeluk Ryouta, membiarkan darah putra semata wayang membasahi bajunya, dan mendengarkan Ryouta berbisik.

"Apa Ryouta … sudah menjadi pahlawan?"

Ambulans datang, namun napas Ryouta sudah habis.

* * *

Ryouta ingin menjadi pahlawan.

 _(Dan tanpa ia ketahui, ia telah menjadi seorang pahlawan.)_

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:**

ini apa ;; terima kasih buat yang sudah baca! sebenernya udah lama selesai tapi mau pablis masih ragu. maaf kalau plotnya sinetronis dan agak nggak sesuai logika ;;;

rating T karena nggak yakin endingnya bisa masuk K apa nggak /yha/


End file.
